


Be Careful What You Wish For

by VitruvianMan



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Infidelity, Multi, Possible M/M later, Possible dub-con later, Smut with a plot, more infidelity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitruvianMan/pseuds/VitruvianMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after the end of the reaper war, Shepard and Miranda are ready to start a family. With Miranda unable to conceive thanks to the machinations of her father, they look to Miranda's sister, Oriana, to help them achieve their dream. Agreements and arrangements are made, but when things take longer than anticipated, the agreements start to break down and the arrangements become altered.  Shepard begins to question his decision to settle down, and Miranda begins to question Shepard's commitment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard and Miranda ask Oriana for a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes before we get into it. First off, this is my first attempt at writing fanfic, and writing is not my trade. A couple years ago a read a prompt (I can't remember where I saw it to credit it, sorry) and an idea got stuck in my head. It's been rattling around in there ever since, and I finally decided I need to get it out so maybe I can free up that brain RAM for something else. I don't expect or require feedback, I'm mostly doing this for me (and maybe for the person who wrote the prompt wanting the same thing out of a fanfic as I do, maybe you'll stumble across this one day), but feedback would be appreciated. Like I said, I'm new at this, and I know this won't be up to the standards I set when reading other people's fanfic. But I would like to get better. If you do choose to leave feedback please be gentle, but be honest. I really would like to get better.
> 
> I have several chapters already written that still need a second and third going over, and I'll post them as I finish them. I won't commit to an update schedule, as life leaves me little free time lately, but I will work on this story as often as I am able. I intend to finish it, but it may take some time. If you decide you want to follow it, please be patient with me.
> 
> For simplicity I pictured the generic Sheploo while writing this. I'm not good at physical descriptions. The apartment Shep and Miranda live in is the one from the Citadel DLC. The time frame is almost 5 years after the ending events in ME3. In my magical Mass Effect world, the red ending didn't kill EDI and the geth, just the reapers, and the only person that hasn't survived the war is Ashley.
> 
>  _Someone_ had to die on Virmire.
> 
> A final note about the title - I'm not happy with it. I may decide to change it later. That's also why I'm numbering chapters instead of titling them. Titles are hard. Words are hard.
> 
> Now here are some of my words.

Oriana Lawson walked down the hallway toward the the apartment her sister Miranda shared with her husband, none other than the savior of the galaxy himself, Commander John Shepard. She carried with her a bottle of her sister's favorite wine, and though she held the bottle with a steady hand, she was a bundle of nerves inside. It wasn't that she was nervous about having dinner with two of the highest ranking humans in the Alliance who worked side by side with the Council, still trying to restore the Milky Way two years after the Reaper invasion. It wasn't that she had never been over for dinner with them; she had visited at least a dozen times since the end of the war. It wasn't even that she was alone; she had only been dating Logan for two months and prior to that she had been too busy with school for boyfriends. Tonight her nervousness stemmed from the conversation she had with Miranda three nights ago asking for this dinner meeting. And it was a meeting. Although there was going to be dinner and wine, Miranda's tone during the call made it very clear that there was a reason for this visit. A very important, very serious reason. Oriana wracked her brain for potential causes of such a request, and the only thing she could come up with was that her overprotective big sister and her galaxy saving husband didn't like her new boyfriend. Why else ask her specifically to come alone? Though she had only introduced Logan to them two weeks ago she thought it had gone well. If Shepard and Miranda disapproved, well...would Logan be willing to stick around if he found out the two most important people in all of humanity didn't want him dating her?

She had resolved to stick up for her and new boyfriend when she found herself at the door. She tapped a button on the haptic panel next to it, hearing a faint chime on the other side. A moment later Shepard was there, still in his dress blues from the day's work and ushering her in, as he took the bottle of wine from her hands. He leaned in, giving her a chaste peck on the cheek.

"Hey Ori, glad you could make it. Miranda's going to love this,” he said, glancing at the bottle. “Go on into the kitchen, she's in there finishing up dinner. I'll stick this in the cooler to chill while we wait and go change into something a little less presentable," he chuckled at his own joke as he turned.

Oriana gave Shepard a shy smile, watching as he walked away. She had a bit of a crush on her brother-in-law, but then again so did half the galaxy. Shepard had been a known womanizer - and more - before he settled down with Miranda, never lacking for company on shore leave, and not limiting himself to his own race. If the rumors were true, there was even a female krogan who could claim being with him, around the same time he and Miranda were just getting to know each other.

As she walked into the kitchen Oriana noticed the heavenly smells. Miranda was busy stirring something in a large pot on the stove. “Hey Miri, what’s cooking?” asked Oriana as she walked up behind her sister and gave her a hug. “It smells wonderful in here.”

“It’s spaghetti bolognese and there’s garlic bread in the oven. I’ll have it all done in about ten minutes. Do you want something to drink?”

“Ori brought a bottle of your favorite red wine, I have it cooling now,” Shepard answered for her as he reappeared in the doorway, having taken the opportunity to change into a less formal t-shirt and jeans, with his favorite - and now well worn - leather N7 jacket completing the ensemble. Miranda gave a sigh under her breath at the sight of it, having long ago given up hope of ever getting rid of that particular piece of outerwear. “It survived the war with me,” he would say, with the same smirk that had won him admittance into countless bedrooms, “I’m not about to abandon it now that the hard part is over.” Miranda, wanting dinner ready when Oriana arrived, was still in her work uniform. It was in the same style as her old Cerberus one, but where it was black and white before, now it was blue and silver; the Cerberus logo patch replaced with the Alliance globe. 

She had kept the heels though, practicality be damned. She supposed they were to her what Shepard’s jacket was to him.

After a few minutes of small talk, where Oriana updated Shepard and Miranda on her studies and they updated her on the current status of non-classified galactic affairs, they sat down to dinner. Shepard opened the bottle of wine and poured each of them a glass and they had a pleasant evening catching up and discussing the latest gossip making the rounds on the extranet. The wine and innocuous conversation helped calm Oriana’s nerves. It didn’t seem like they were mad at her; though she did notice that Miranda, normally a very light drinker, was on her third glass of wine, while Shepard seemed to avert his gaze from her whenever their eyes happened to meet in conversation.

Oriana offered to help Shepard clear the dishes so Miranda could change out of her uniform, and when she returned from the bedroom they were sitting in the living area, Oriana in one of the chairs that sat in front of the window, Shepard at the end of the couch nearest to her, both watching Emily Wong deliver the latest news from Earth. Miranda took a moment to gather her thoughts, the extra wine she had consumed at dinner making them more jumbled than usual. She reassured herself that this is what she wanted, what _they_ wanted, and she could handle any answer Ori gave them.

Miranda joined Shepard on the couch and touched her omni-tool, lowering the volume on the vid screen to just barely audible. At this action Oriana’s stomach did a nervous flop. What on Earth could be so important that they were having a special meeting for it? Were her parents hurt? Was she in trouble at school? She pulled her feet under her in the chair, hugging her knees to her as she waited for someone to speak. Miranda took the lead.

“Ori, John and I have done a lot of talking over the last few weeks. It’s been almost five years since the war ended and there has been a lot of progress toward restoring the galaxy to pre-war conditions. Of course the work is continuous and massive in scale, but we’ve made a good start.”

Oriana was confused. She didn’t know what any of this had to do with her, and she had no idea where it was going. All she could do was nod in mute agreement with a small frown on her face.

“Miranda stop being so formal, you’re confusing her,” Shepard said, noting Oriana’s expression. “She’s not some diplomat we have to mince words with. Can’t we just come right out and ask without having an official preamble?”

Miranda looked at him, nonplussed. She had worked so hard on her little speech and he wasn’t even going to let her finish? Without waiting for an answer he continued. “Ori, Miranda and I want to start a family, and we’d like your help to do it, if you’re willing.”

Miranda sighed. Leave it to Shepard to go straight for the kill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we begin laying the foundation for future smut.

Oriana’s eyes grew large and round, her confusion deepening. “I don’t…what could you possibly need from me to start a family?” It wasn’t that she was unhappy about the thought of a little niece or nephew to spoil, but she honestly had no idea how she was supposed help make that a reality.

Not wanting to give Miranda a chance to launch back into her speech, Shepard quickly responded. “Well, to put it bluntly, we need your-” Miranda cut him off with sharp slap to his arm. “Ow, hey, what was that for? That hurt!”

“Oh please,” she replied, rolling her eyes. “I watched the Normandy footage of you taking on a Reaper all by yourself, on foot.” She gave him the glare that only a wife can give a husband.

“Well yeah, but I was wearing armor then,” he said in defense, a slight frown on his face.

Oriana watched this exchange, still confused, but now mildly amused as well. She enjoyed the honest interactions between her sister and brother-in-law. It made her happy that they were able to find happiness with one another after the horrors they both saw and experienced during the war.

Miranda ignored Shepard’s last comment and turned her attention back to Oriana. “Ori, what we need is your help. The problem is I can’t have children. I have a growth on my uterus that prevents me from conceiving or carrying to term. What we’re asking from you is to be our surrogate.”

There was a moment of silence while Oriana digested that information. They wanted her to carry their child? Of all the possible directions tonight's conversation could have taken, this was certainly not one she had considered. She studied her knees while she thought about it. She didn’t need to worry about her career. Even at 22 she was well established within the Office of Colonial Affairs with the Alliance, helping new colonies get the funds and supplies they needed to become self sufficient. In a few more years, after she earned the advanced degree she was still working on, she would be one of the people making decisions about where those new colonies should be started. She lived comfortably thanks to that work. She wasn’t concerned about Logan; they had only been dating for a month, if he had a problem with her helping her family then there was no future for them anyway. Better to learn that early, before she became too invested.

Was she actually considering saying yes?

Miranda had helped her so much. She kept her safe for years from their father, allowing her to grow up with loving parents and have a normal life. Miranda saved her again when their father finally tracked her down, ending that threat once and for all. She brought Shepard back from the dead, then helped him defeat the Collectors and the reapers. If not for Miranda, Oriana would be dead half a dozen times over. Before she answered though, she had questions. If she agreed to do this, she wanted to do it properly.

Shepard and Miranda were sitting quietly, holding hands and trading glances, while they allowed Oriana to work through everything in her mind. As she began to speak they both turned to give her their attention. “Before I say yes I have a few questions. Is that ok?” she asked.

“Of course,” replied Miranda. “I wouldn’t ask you to take on such a task without making sure you have all possible information. What do you want to know?”

“First, why ask me, I guess? There must be plenty of people who would be willing to help you guys out.”

“But not everyone has the same genetic makeup as me,” said Miranda. “You and I share identical DNA thanks to our father’s manipulations. Any child conceived between you and Shepard would be the same as one we would conceive, were I able. And you’re my sister. I trust you more than anyone to take care of yourself and the baby if you choose to help us.”

That admission from Miranda almost made made her say yes without asking her second question. Almost. “So, if I agree to do this, what exactly will happen? How does it...work? I guess that’s what I’m asking.”

“Well we take a trip to the doctor to make sure you’re healthy enough for a pregnancy. Then if we get the okay from her we’ll wait for your ovulation cycle to begin, then take some of John’s semen and artificially inseminate you at the clinic. We’ll do that for the three days you’re most fertile, then wait to see if it takes. If not, we repeat it the next month until conception, or until you withdraw your consent to help us.” Miranda took a deep breath, glad to finally have it all out there.

Shepard, who had been sitting silent and sullen since Miranda slapped him, chimed in, “Jeez Miranda, you make it sound so cold and clinical. More like we’re doing a science experiment than creating a life.”

Miranda glared at him again. “I’m just giving her the facts John. She has the right to know.”

But something about what he said gave Oriana pause. It _did_ sound clinical; sterile. Like how their father made them. This child might not be created in a test tube like they were, but this process didn’t sound too far removed. “Can I have a moment?” she asked. “I need to think about this.”

“Of course,” replied Miranda immediately. “Take as much time as you need. We’ll be in the den catching up on some work.” She grabbed a hold of Shepard’s upper arm and practically dragged him into the other room. Once there each fired up their omni-tool and attempted to get through some lingering issues from the day’s work, while in reality they were both lost in their own thoughts about what Oriana was going to decide.

For her part, Oriana had already made her decision. The only thing holding her back from accepting outright was the method Miranda had outlined. Shepard was right about that. It did sound cold and clinical. That made her uneasy. Even though she spent most of her life not knowing she had been ‘created’ by her father, she knew the effect that knowledge had on her sister. It drove her away from him and shaped her entire personality, turning her into the strict, reserved, sometimes cold woman she was today. She often wondered how Miranda would have turned out if she had been conceived naturally, or at least believed she did, like Oriana herself. She didn’t want that for Shepard and Miranda’s child. She wanted that little person to have as normal a life as possible, and that meant starting with a natural conception. The only problem now was how to convince them that this was the best possible option without giving them an ultimatum. She didn’t want to force the issue, she wanted everyone to agree to it, but she didn’t think she would be willing to do it any other way.

She wandered into the kitchen to get a glass of water, still lost in her thoughts, when she ran right into Shepard as he returned from the restroom. She bounced off his chest, still muscular even though he did most of his work from behind a desk instead of in the field now. He grabbed her arms so she wouldn’t fall backwards and gave a deep chuckle. “Gotta watch where you’re going kiddo, one of these days you’ll plow right through a wall.”

She blushed under his scrutiny, a combination of being so close to her crush and the thoughts that had been running through her head for the last half hour. “Sorry, I was just coming in to get a glass of water. I guess I’m still a little in my head.” She gave him an apologetic grin.

“Hey, no worries. We’ve kinda dropped a lot on you tonight, don’t feel bad about wanting to think it through first. Is there anything else you want to know?”

She looked at him, wondering if it would be best to broach the subject with him before talking to Miranda. After all, he was the one who would be required to...perform. “Could we talk for a minute? I’ll agree to help you, but only under one condition, and I’m not sure how well it will go over with Miri.”

She had a concerned look on her face so Shepard guided her into the sitting room, in front of the window and next to the piano that never saw any use unless Liara was visiting. “Miranda is napping in the den. I think she had a little too much to drink at dinner,” he explained. “She was nervous about talking to you tonight. How about we chat first, then we can decide how to bring it up with her?”

She looked up at him and took a calming breath, trying to figure out the right words. “I’m willing to help you guys, I want you to know that. I’m just not sure about the method. The way Miri described it made it sound only slightly better than what our father did.” She went on to describe her feelings on how their being created had effected Miranda’s life and personality.

Shepard gave her a piercing look. He thought he might know where she was going with this, but he wanted to hear her say it, in case he was wrong. “Ok,” he said. “I can see where you might have concerns about that. What would you suggest?”

She blushed, worse than she had in the kitchen, and looked down at her feet. “I thought, maybe…” she mumbled, “you know, if you guys are ok with it, that you and I… we could…”

He took pity on her as she stumbled over her words and interrupted. “Easy Ori, you’re going to pass out if any more blood rushes to your head.”

His words only seemed to make her blush harder and he walked her over to the nearest couch so she could sit down. At least if she passed out there she was less likely to hit her head on the floor. Miranda would never forgive him for letting her little sister get hurt on his watch. He wasn’t about to lose his bedroom privileges if he could avoid it.

“Hey, take it easy,” he said. “I think I get what you’re saying. And I understand why you think Miranda might have a problem with it. Let’s you and me figure this out, and then we can talk to her together.” He placed what he hoped was a reassuring hand on her shoulder. People skills weren’t really in the repertoire of John Shepard, unless it involved killing or fucking them. He was a galactic legend when it came to either of those. He left the diplomatic skills to those more suited for it.

Those like his wife, asleep in the other room, unaware of the conversation between her husband and sister taking place a few feet away. He wasn’t sure how she would respond to this, but he knew if she wanted a child bad enough she would eventually give in. He was ready to say yes the moment he knew what Oriana was asking. The legendary John Shepard may have become a one woman man since the end of the war, but he wasn’t stupid enough to pass up an opportunity like this. Here he was, essentially being propositioned by his wife’s younger sister, and there was a valid reason! His womanizing days were over but he would have a hard time saying no to this.

He could already feel himself getting hard just thinking about the possibility.

He gently shifted to hide the growing bulge in his pants as he asked Oriana, “Are you sure you want this? If you’re sure I’m in, but I want to make sure this is completely ok with you.” He noticed her face had faded to a lighter shade of red as she looked up at him, making eye contact for the first time since running into him.

She took a deep breath and said, with as much conviction as she could, considering she was asking her incredibly fit, famous, and handsome brother-in-law to sleep with her, “I am.”

“Then let’s go talk to Miranda.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manipulation incoming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to respond to the anon who left the review here because I think there are some good points that need to be addressed. This is the first time I have ever done anything like this and put it up for others to view. I do not know what to expect from potential reviewers, but I’ve been around the internets for the majority of my life now and I know what people can be like. So I will keep comments moderated until I feel comfortable that I’m not going to have to deal with trolls and troll-like forms. I know it’s unlikely on AO3, but I always approach the webs with an overabundance of caution. So this is not to prevent criticism, but rather because when it comes to the netspace I wear a tinfoil hat. Now that’s out of the way...
> 
> Skeevy. Yes. I would never claim otherwise. I'll be honest, the entire plot is just a reason for lots of sex, and I like skeevy sex and skeevy people in relationships. Manipulation, infidelity, and general scuzziness are fun. (To write. Not in real life. I’m not a monster, jeez!) Though the review makes me think I should perhaps add a skeevy tag, or something of the like. I know this isn’t going to appeal to a lot of people, or possibly even very many. My reasons for this story are my own, but I do prefer skeevy characters to squeaky clean ones. And don’t assume Miranda will remain likable. I have plans for her later.
> 
> This chapter is short. My inexperience with writing is obvious; it’s hard for me to find good ways to transition between scenes, and I couldn’t find a good segue from this scene into the next one so I’m just going to end it here. This probably would have gone better at the end of chapter 2, but then I feel like chapter 2 would have been too long.
> 
> Oh well. It’s a learning process.

Shepard woke Miranda, and after giving her a moment to regain full consciousness led her into the room where he and Oriana had been speaking. Together they explained what they had discussed and waited for Miranda’s response. She looked back and forth between them for a moment, her face unreadable.

“You’re both ok with this?” she asked them.

“I am,” said Shepard, trying and failing to read his wife’s expression. That usually meant she was caught between being upset and trying to find a reason not to be.

“It was my idea,” explained Oriana. “I’m ok with this.”

She looked between the two of them again, her eyes lingering on Shepard a little longer. “Oriana,” she said, looking back at her sister, “would you give us some time to talk about this?”

“Oh sure, I’ll come back tomor-” she replied, jumping up and turning toward the door to leave before Miranda stopped her.

“No, you don’t have to go. Make yourself comfortable down here, we’ll go upstairs. This probably won’t take long.” She led her husband up the stairs to the bedroom and closed the door.

Oriana walked into the living room and turned the TV back up, watching the news but not seeing it. She really hoped Miranda agreed. If she was completely honest with herself, her intentions for making this request weren’t entirely noble. Sure, she wanted to help her sister start her family, and they had good reasons for asking her, but she had been crushing hard on Shepard since they first invited her for dinner over three years ago. She thought she would eventually get over it, but this was too good an opportunity to let pass.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Upstairs in the bedroom a brief but intense debate ensued.

Miranda walked in ahead of Shepard, and as soon as she heard the door hiss shut she rounded on him, one hand on her hip while the other rubbed across her forehead, shock and disbelief etched in the lines on her face. “Are you serious?” she almost yelled. “You want to sleep with my sister?!” Her voice rose with each word. Fortunately the walls were well shielded against sound, ensuring none of this would be heard downstairs. She wasn’t sure what upset her more - the thought of him sleeping with another woman, or that fact that her sister was old enough to engage in such activities. She didn’t hold Shepard’s past dalliances against him, not when she had been just as casual about her own romantic encounters in the past. But she couldn’t help but feel like he was using this as an excuse to have one last fling before starting a family.

That was exactly what was going through Shepard’s mind. It wasn’t that he didn’t love Miranda, or that they were sexually incompatible. It was quite the opposite actually; he had never been with someone as talented and knowledgeable as her in the bedroom. That didn’t mean he never thought about other women, or that he didn’t wistfully remember the days when he could get any woman he wanted just by flashing a charming smile and letting slip that he was the famous - or infamous, depending on who you were talking to - Commander Shepard. Talented and knowledgeable was great, but there was something to be said for innocent and inexperienced. If he was reading the signals right - and he usually did - Oriana fit that bill perfectly.

He wanted this. He wanted it so badly he almost _needed_. it. It served a purpose. He wanted a family with Miranda. He had no doubts that that was where his future lie. Once he got Oriana pregnant there would be no need to continue. There was no reason he couldn’t have his fun getting there though. The only obstacle was getting Miranda to agree. At the moment she looked more like she was getting ready to face down her father again.

“Miranda, honey,” he started, “is it really such a bad idea?” I mean, really?” His lack of verbal negotiating skills was painfully obvious. Sometimes he wished for the old days when he could just shoot his problems in the face and get a medal for doing it.

Miranda’s eyes nearly bugged out of her head. “She’s an innocent young woman, John. I know that used to be your type back when you were fucking your way through the galaxy, and I know what you did to women like that. You left a trail of broken hearted women in every system you visited. You know she has a crush on you,” her tone softened. “This has the potential to end very badly for everyone. If you were to hurt her…” Miranda trailed off, knowing she didn’t need to finish the threat.

Shepard might be her husband, but Oriana was her sister. She had spent most of her life protecting her from as much of the darkness in the universe as she could. She wasn’t going to stop just because Henry Lawson was dead and the reapers were gone.

For his part, Shepard could see where she was coming from. He did have a well known reputation as a lothario back in the day, but he wasn’t ready to give up yet. He just needed to appeal to the the two parts of his wife he knew would see the benefit of letting this happen: Her love for Oriana, and her hatred for Henry Lawson.

Agreeing with her was always a good place to start. “Ok,” he replied, “I understand where you’re coming from.” At this admission her face lost some of the hard angles it had taken on in her anger.

“Though you have to admit she makes a good point,” he continued, encouraged by the change. “You and she were created in a lab by a man who didn’t care who you were, but rather what you could do for him. Can you blame her for not wanting to create a new life in a similarly sterile environment?” At this her stance became less rigid, her face thoughtful. Now it was time to pull out the big guns.

“Oriana told you this was her idea. Don’t you think she’s capable of making a decision like this for herself? Or do you still think she’s a child who needs protecting and doesn’t understand that actions have consequences?” He almost felt bad for what he said next. “She’d be devastated to find out the older sister she idolizes doesn’t have confidence in her.” His tone was gentle and nonthreatening, allowing her to come to the decision without his influence, but he could tell as soon as he finished that she was convinced.

Miranda let out a sigh and looked at him. “For someone who claims to have no negotiating skills you are very good at talking people down,” she said without malice, sounding more tired than anything. “Ok. I concede. Let’s go talk to Ori.”


End file.
